


Remember to Breathe

by I_Am_Not_A_NinjA



Category: Anxiety - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, It Will Be Okay, Mental Health Issues, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Not_A_NinjA/pseuds/I_Am_Not_A_NinjA
Summary: Poem? about anxiety





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on experience, this is what an anxiety attack feels like

There's people everywhere, laughing, sitting within their groups  
Maybe you are even sitting within a group of friends, but it doesn't feel like it  
The only thing you can focus on is the pounding in your ears, the way your lungs just can't seem to take in air  
Your hands are shaking,your eyes are unfocused, and someone notices  
They ask if you have medicine, ask if you need to go somewhere quieter  
Focus on one thing a time, Shake your head, nod your head  
They say something to the group, before leading you out of the the area  
She speaks to you slowly, reminding you that this will pass, asking you to breathe with her  
You feel like you are dying  
Once you match her breathing, She carries on a one sided conversation  
She talks about the weekend, when you would have a sleepover with your friends,  
reminding that this is just an anxiety attack, and that everything will be okay


End file.
